The invention relates to a toothbrush having adjustable orientation of the bristles to better adapt to the part of the dentition being cleaned.
The best cleaning result with all toothbrushes is obtained by maintaining the placement of the brush so that the bristles make a right angle with the surface of a tooth, thereby keeping the ends of the bristles in contact with the tooth surface.
In an ordinary toothbrush, the orientation of the bristles is fixed, and the handle is rigid. It is relatively easy to brush the foremost teeth. However, the limitation of the handle movement by the opening of the mouth, makes it harder to maintain ideal bristles orientation on the rear teeth. The rear teeth are often brushed with the side of curved bristles, thereby limiting the abrasion and the reach of the brushing. The inconveniences of the fact with ordinary toothbrushes are that gaps between teeth, hidden surfaces, and low spots on teeth surface are often left uncleaned.